Pups save Scar and Nala
Kotaro Twilight Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder Maxwell Pete Scar and Nala Hunt Leonardo and Michelangelo (Violence is never the answer: Pieface and Zuri pups) Raphael and Donatello (Compounds and contests: Rascal and Tifu pups) Rascal and Pieface (Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups) Tifu Zuri Jack and Eli Ryder While Scar and Nala are on a SWAT mission, they end up with having to be rescued. Chase and Hunt are on egde and it's driving the PAW Patrol apart. It was 6:30 AM and the Adventure Bay Police Department were all getting ready for their next mission. Scar woke up and walked out of his Dog house to get a drink of water. "morning, Nala." Scar greeted with a yawn. He walked back to his Dog house and pulled out his uniform and gear. "good morning, Scar." Nala replied, stretching. "I wonder what today's mission would be." A voice greeted from beside the two adults. Hunt stood up from his Dog house, already wearing his gear and uniform. "I do hope we get to go with the PAW Patrol. I wanna see the look on Chase's face when he sees me catching a criminal!" Scar couldn't help but giggle at his oldest son. "Easy, Hunt. We don't want the Cheif hearing your barking at the crack of dawn." He said. "oops." Hunt giggled to himself. "Youll be surprised to know that you're going on a mission with the PAW Patrol today, Hunt." A voice said. A tall man with grey hair and brown eyes walked down the stairs, it was Hunt's handler, Eli. "I am?" Hunt asked. "definitely. And while you hang out with Chase and the PAW Patrol, Scar, Nala and I will be heading to Barkingburg castle to help be extra security for the Earl and Princess." Eli replied. "we're going to help out at Barkingburg castle?" Nala asked. "yeah. Jack said he needs the extra security incase someone tries to take the crown." Eli replied. Sudd, the alarms ring. "All units to Barkingburg castle immediately! I repeat, all units to Barkingburg castle immediately!!" The Cheif yelled through the speakers. "looks like we've got a job to do." Scar said as he ran to his Dog house and transformed it into a vehicle. Nala did the same. "alright then, let's high-tail it outta here!" Eli exclaimed as he ran outside to his police cruiser. The team sped off to Barkingburg almost immediately, leaving Hunt alone at the station. "We'll, a day annoying my little brother. Awesome!" Hunt said, running towards the Lookout. (scene changer: Chase's tag) At the Lookout, Chase was watching Donnie and Mikey while they trained. "Gotcha now, Mike." He heard Donnie taunt to his younger cousin. "oh, really?" Mikey teased, then whistled and screamed. "Leo, Raph!!" "what the-?!" Donnie exclaimed before being tackled by two masses of grey, red and blue. Raph giggled. "Gotcha, Donnie-boy." He said. "you guys planned that?" Donnie asked after Raph and Leo jumped up. "yeah, remember what Splinter said? 'To train to be a ninja, you are required to train with one another while others try to ambush you'." Leo replied. "I remember that, Fearless. I was there." Donnie said, backflipping to his paws. Chase walked over. "That's a wrap, pups. Well done." He said. Suddenly, Chase was tackled to the ground by a black, furry blob. "Hello to you too, Hunt." Chase giggled. "I'm gonna be spending the day with you, little brother. Mom, Dad and Eli have gone to Barkingburg castle to help Jack protect the crown." Hunt said, leaping off of Chase. "seriously?!" Chase said, surprised. "I thought you would have gone with them to add additional protection." "turns out they already have enough guards and police to protect the crown." Hunt replied. "Still, I get to come on missions with you, little brother." He nudged Chase and walked over to the puppies. "These your pups?" He asked. "no, Hunt. They're Kotaro and Twilight's grandpups. Meet Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo or Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey for short." Chase said. "cool names for cool pups." Hunt said. "I know, Rascal and Pieface named Raph and Leo; Tifu and Zuri named Donnie and Mikey." Skye said as she and Marshall walked over. "hey guys." Marshall greeted. "morning Marshall, Skye." Hunt replied. "Say, Marshall, where's Maxwell?" He asked. "he's playing Pup Pup Boogie with Zuma's younger brother, Pete." Marshall replied, smirking. Chase and Skye also smirked. Hunt looked between his brother and his friends, confused. "Guys? Why are you smirking?" He asked. "allow me to explain." Chase said. "Maxwell has a crush on Pete and vice versa. We're letting them play on their own so Maxwell confesses his feeling for Pete." "oh, okay. I get it." Hunt nodded. Soon, Maxwell ran out of the Lookout, a big goofy grin plastered on his face. "MARSHALL, MARSHALL!!!" He shouted. "yeah, Max?" Marshall asked. "Pete and I confessed our feeling and Pete asked me on a date!" Maxwell replied. "that's great news, Maxwell!" Skye yipped. "we've gotta tell Ryder!" The twins exclaimed, excited. Ryder walked out of the Lookout. "Tell me what pups?" He asked. "Ryder! Pete asked Maxwell on a date!" Marshall said. "that's great news, Maxwell!" Ryder said and ruffled Maxwell's fur, lightly. "I can't wait!" Maxwell said.